God (theology)
God is a supreme deity in three major monotheistic religions and the father of Jesus. His arch-enemy is former angel and son Satan. He is the big good of the Bible. Base Information God is the English name given to a singular being in theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is either the sole deity in monotheism, or a single deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), omni-benevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence. God has also been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". These attributes were all supported to varying degrees by the early Jewish, Christian and Muslim theologian philosophers, including Maimonides, Augustine of Hippo, and Al-Ghazali, respectively. Many notable medieval philosophers and modern philosophers have developed arguments for the existence of God and in modernity against. God is known for his kindness towards his children and his fellow angels in Heaven and loves to people praise him. God also gave man the knowledge to write The Holy Bible and teach the people his ways. Good deeds * Created earth * Shown many miracles * Is an enemy of Satan, the ultimate evil * Forgives all of the Earths sins * Allows those who worship and have faith in him get to go to heaven, the most gorgeous and majestic place of all time * Freed the Israelites from Egypt * Gave Adam and Eve what would of been heaven had they not betrayed him * Saved the lives of millions * Allowed David's line to continue despite how evil it was * countless more Battle with the devil in the end times, God never fights The Devil directly, because his son fights Satan. Gallery God2.jpg|God God.png|Another artist's perception of God Morgan-freeman.jpg|Perception Of God in Bruce Almighty and evan Almighty. God-1.png|God in the South Park God (Simpsons).png|God in The Simpsons God2.png|God in the Family Guy ImJbg.jpg|God in American Dad! God_tree.jpg|God In The Prince Of Egypt Category:Immortals Category:Important Category:Deities Category:Heroic Creator Category:Protectors Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Leaders Category:Old Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Religious Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Male Heroes Category:Possessors Category:The Chosen One Category:Supreme Beings Category:Healers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Bigger Good Category:Stock Characters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Child Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Serious Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Universal Protection Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Theology Heroes Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Judges Category:Light Lord Category:Forgivers Category:Sage Category:Monarchs Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Biblical Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Good Ruler Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Religion Category:Pure of heart Category:Lawful Good